needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
DR Monstaa
DR Monstaa (a.k.a. Doctor Monstaa) is considered to be the best car in the whole Need For Madness saga due to its stats. It is the last vehicle to be unlocked in both Need For Madness 1 and 2. This large beast excels at wasting. In addition to the speed and strength of this truck, he has goos stunts and endurance, so there are no shortfalls with this vehicle except: 1. He has mediocre grip, and 2. He is actually not that fast. He is literally stronger than every other car except M A S H E E N, and has the same strength as EL KING, though he has higher racing abilities. Larger wheels make him viewed commonly as a more formidable waster than a racer. Overview DR Monstaa is mainly good at wasting. His style involves hits with a single tire, then spinning around and hitting the opponent again. He seems like to be the only car to get free power (almost) everytime he hits a car. Some basic moves with him are: *'Head on collision: '''Drive up to a car and hit it with your whole front side. May not work on Radical One, though as he will lift DR Monstaa. *'Spin smack: 'After hitting a car, you spin in the air and hit them again with your rear tire. *'The Dragon Tail Drift: 'Right before hitting a car, drift with the spacebar and hit them with your rear tire. Do not try on MASHEEN or Radical One. *'Flying crush: '''After hitting a car, use Space + Down + Left to land on them and hit them again. May do some damage to you if you land incorrectly. DR Monstaa, as a waster, is usually the complete terror of any stage he pops into. Even the best racers (i.e. Mighty Eight, Radical One) can be easily killed by him if they have low power. DR Monstaa's speed is acutally quite high, and he has maximum strength, and excllent endurance. He performs a stunt nearly every time he hits a car, and this allows him to catch up. Wasting DR Monstaa Dr Monstaa is hard to beat in racing and wasting. One main thing you can do to waste him is to hit him from the back. That is his weak spot. Never, never hit him from the front unless you are MASHEEN or EL KING. Any other vehicle would be severely damaged or wasted. But remember! All the strength comes from speed. The only reason why a head-on collision with almost any vehicle is almost useless because, DR Monstaa's strength all comes from his speed. A head-on collision is only effective if DR Monstaa's trying to recover and turn back to waste you, when you catch him off-guard doing so, feel free to charge right at him but don't do that with low power, unless you happen to be MASHEEN. Racing DR Monstaa Racing however, is a different story; Radical Onehas a higher Top Speed than DR Monstaa, and more efficient at stunts. Try doing front flips to overtake him in mid air. But Radical One is nearly as best as DR Monstaa. Confusion In An Illusion is a walk in a park for DR Monstaa. He's just racing, and wasting. As for The Beach Arcade Dream he can take you out of the road and race again. Dances with Monsters is much likely DR Monstaa can take you out of the road and waste you. By any chance. Four Dimensional Vertigo is better. You can race with him anytime. Still he can waste you at anytime. Evading DR. Monstaa If evading him, just use a fast car and provoke him, which can make the AI of him furious. Then go to either MASHEEN or EL KING and at the last second, turn away so the three war machines try to wreck each other. Be careful, though, because if you turn too fast, they'll follow you in attempt to hunt you down. Too slow, and you end up being crushed and thrown 5,000 feet into the air in a fireball. If all else fails, Do The Snake Dance, as he has somewhat mediocre turning sensitivity and he is slow (compared to High Rider, Radical One, Mighty Eight etc. etc.). Trivia *Monstaa is a pun taken from the word "Monster". *He is the only member of the Big 3 whose name is not spelled in all capital letters. *DR Monstaa can waste MASHEEN and EL KING quite easily, although he is smaller both. Therefore, he is the smallest Big 3 member. *DR Monstaa is a rigged monster truck that has a higher top speed and can perform and better stunts then any normal monster truck. *DR Monstaa resembles a generic Ford monster truck. *In "The Beach Arcade Dream" (Need For Madness), some gamers have complained that this car was faster than Radical One when racing it. DR Monstaa was slowed down a little in NFM2. *Him and Wow Caninaro are the only cars that "bounce" after they hit a car, out of the whole Need For Madness series. Despite him being extremely bouncy, other cars can get away while you try to regain control of this car! The good news of this is, you get free power each time you do this! *DR Monstaa does not waste you on Stage 9 of the first NFM, he just races and no matter what he won't even bother trying to waste you. DM.jpg|DR Monstaa in Need For Madness 2 Monster-Truck-Car-Games.jpg|DR Monstaa in real life P2120144.jpg|Another picture of DR Monstaa in real life Category:Boss Car Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Wasters Category:Racers Category:Big 3